It's a Friendship Ring!
by The Boy Wonder
Summary: My Chemical Romance. Frikey. What more could one ask for?/\/\/\ "Dude, what up with the ring?" "It's a... friendship ring! See? I've got one, too! Y'know. 'Cuz we're just such great friends!" /\/\/\ Or, in which Frank proposes to Mikey and everyone (emphasis on everyone) finds out within the span of 24 hours.


_It's a... Friendship Ring!_

Frank's P.O.V.

Today was the day. Today was the day I would finally propose to my boyfriend, Mikey.

Though I had to do it when the other guys weren't around. You see, we've been keeping our relationship a secret. Who knows what would happen if anyone found out. Gerard would probably get mad at me for being with his little brother, and Ray... Well, Ray really just wouldn't give a shit. But if the public found out... Then it'd really get bad.

So I had to do it in secret.

I waited until Gerard and Ray went out one day and I took Mikey to a secluded area in the park nearest to the motel we were staying in. When we got there, it was nearly ten o'clock, meaning it was barely occupied. There were maybe six or seven people there, but they paid no attention to Mikey and I. They probably didn't even know we were there in the first place. Perfect.

I sat us down on a log that appeared to be clean enough. We just talked for a while, about nothing in particular.

Mikey looked so beautiful then. The way the moonlight hit his chiseled features made him look like a god. His blonde-brown hair shone and his deep brown eyes sparkled in the dim lighting. I knew in my heart that this was the moment.

I looked up to his beautiful face and started, "Mikes... I've got something to say."

He turned to me. "Yes, Frankie?"

Mikey smiled at me, and I couldn't have thought an extra fluffy kitten wrapped up in a basket was more adorable than him.

"We've been together for what, five months now? And I'd be lying if I said they weren't the best five months of my life. All because of you. You, Mikey, are beautiful. You're just... amazing. Everything about you is simply brilliant. I can't even begin to explain how much I love you, Mikey. You're my everything. You make my sad excuse for a life happy. You're the one thing that keeps me going. The one thing that brightens my day. When I see your face, it's like nothing that I've ever known before. You complete me. You're the Rose to my Jack, the Louis Lane to my Superman, the beauty to my beast, and yet so much more. You mean the world to me. And I love you. So, Michael James Way..." I stood, then proceeding to get down on one knee. I looked back up to Mikey, straight into his beautiful brown eyes. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I noticed the tears slipping from his eyes as they glinted in the moonlight and I reached up to wipe them away.

I silently awaited Mikey's answer. He sat there for a moment before grinning widely and saying, "Yes, Frank. Yes, a million times yes!" I leapt up off the ground and pulled him up with me. I grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him down to meet my lips. I kissed him sweetly.

After we parted, I slipped the ring I had on his left ring finger, and, naturally, the other on my own.

I could not have been happier right then.

Mikey's P.O.V.

Oh my God! This was the happiest moment of my life. Frankie just proposed to me!

But what if Gee and Ray find out... What if the fans find out?

Oh well. I honestly couldn't care less about people finding out. I'm freaking engaged!

(Time Skip)

I woke up the next morning at about 9:30 a.m. to see the sun had already fully risen. I got up and dressed in faded and ripped blue jeans and a yellow and black striped tank. I then did my hair and brushed my teeth before going out to see the rest of the guys in the dining area of the motel.

I saw them all at a table in the corner and sat down beside Gerard, since Ray and Frank were already sat beside each other on the other side of the table. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey, Mikes," Gee replied groggily. He was not exactly a morning person.

Frank, however, looked to be in a great mood. Understandable. So was I.

"Morning, Mikey," Frank said to me with a wide grin.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked, trying to act discrete as I sipped the coffee the waitress had set down in front of me.

"Oh, nothing really. Just got really lucky last night. But not in the way you'd think."

"Oh?" I tried to hide my smirk.

When the waitress came back over to us, asking if we need anything, we all ordered some breakfast.

I ordered a simple meal consisting of pancakes and eggs. When the waitress arrived with our order and set it all down, we dug in immediately. Somewhere along the way, Ray looked across the table at me with a confused look on his face as he asked,

"Dude, what up with the ring?"

I blushed and looked away, silently swearing. I glanced to Frank for only a moment and noticed that he was smart enough to wear sleeves long enough to be pulled over his knuckles at all times. I, however, was not smart enough to wear any sleeves _at all_, leaving my hands open for anyone to see. "It's... Uh..."

Frank attempted (emphasis on _attempted) _to help by stating, "It's a... friendship ring! See? I've got one, too!" He pulled up his left sleeve a bit to reveal his matching ring. "Y'know. 'Cuz we're just such great friends!"

This, though, did not help the case at all. Honestly, it made everything worse.

Gerard looked over at me. "Mikey? What's going on?"

I blushed harder and stuttered, "N-nothing, G-gee!"

He was unconvinced, though. "Mikey. You can tell me anything, you know. I am your brother."

"Uh... Well... So, uh... You see..."

Frank decided to just be blunt about the whole thing and said simply, "Mikey and I are engaged."

Ray just laughed, but upon realizing Frank wasn't kidding, shut up. "You're serious?"

Gerard glared at Frank, saying, "What the hell, Frank? That's my brother you're talking about, you know."

Frank calmly replied, "I know. And that's my fiancé _you're _talking about, you know."

I could see the shock present in Ray and Gerard's faces. Which was expected.

Frank got up from his seat and walked around the small table to where I was. He pulled me up to my feet and stood on his toes to kiss me on the lips. I put my hands on his waist and deepened the kiss, not even caring that my big brother and my friend were staring at us.

I picked Frank up lightly and he wrapped his thin legs around my waist. He wasn't very heavy, so it was easy to hold him up.

After a moment, I had his back up against the wall which was about a foot away. Eventually, though, Gerard coughed awkwardly, causing Frankie and I to break our kiss. I set him down and we both shyly turned to Gee and Ray.

"So... When did... _this _happen?" Gerard asked us.

"'Bout five months ago," Frank provided.

"Okay... Uh, why, exactly?"

Frank grinned, taking my hand and interlacing his fingers with mine. "Because we're in love."

"..." Gerard was clearly just weirded out by all of this, which was quite understandable. I mean, what would you think if your kid brother and your best friend told you they were engaged, when you hadn't even known they were together in the first place?

Ray just sat in his seat awkwardly, not really knowing what to think or say. Eventually he spoke up, "So... Why didn't you guys tell us? You should've known it wouldn't have been a big deal. I think Gerard's just bugged by the fact that you didn't tell him earlier." Well said.

I decided I should say something as well, rather than Frank doing all the talking on our part. "We didn't know what you would think. So we had a mutual agreement of just keeping it a secret from everyone. But now... Now I think it's time everyone knew."

Frank looked up at me, surprised. "You mean like... the... fandom?"

"Yes, Frank. The fandom. Even if they do get mad at us for taking away the very slim chances they ever had at getting with us."

"Okay! How should we do it, though?"

"Take a romantic stroll in the park?" I suggested.

"I'm down! Bye guys!" Frank began running out of the motel and to the park, dragging me along with him.

"I didn't mean right now..." I stated, not really caring.

When we got to the park, we simply walked along the trail. There were a lot of people there since it was around 11:00 a.m. now. We walked hand-in-hand smiling and making small talk, not caring if anyone noticed us.

Actually, no one did notice us for a while. That, or they just hadn't recognized us. Though sadly, all good things must come to an end.

Somewhere along the way, a girl (ironically in an MCR tee) saw us and naturally started fangirling. She exclaimed (thankfully not in that typical annoying fangirl voice), "OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT. IT'S FREAKING MIKEY WAY AND FRANK IERO. AAHHH!"

She was screaming and bouncing where she previously was stood in the perfect image of someone with full composure. The girl ran up to us excitedly. She poked my chest slowly and whispered, "Are you real..?"

I whispered back, "Yes."

She then produced one of my most hated sounds: the stereotypical fangirl scream.

After she was done being an absolute spaz, she took note of Frank and I's intertwined hands. "..?" I could tell she was at a loss for words.

I placed my free pointer finger on her lips, silencing her. "Shh... Me and Frankie are together... Actually..." I held up our hands so she could see the ring on my finger. "We're engaged... But don't tell anyone! We only just told Gerard and Ray this morning. They'd feel insulted if they though the fandom knew before they did. Promise you won't tell?"

She nodded.

"Well then, ah..." I paused, expecting her to give me her name.

"Julia," she informed me.

"Well then, Julia. Frankie and I thank you for keeping our secret. We'd best be off now. You know, places to be, people to see... The usual life of a rock star. Goodbye, Julia." I then began walking on, Frank following suit by my side.

"I thought we wanted the fans to know..?" Frank said, inquiringly.

"We do. Do you honestly believe that that girl won't immediately put that online? Whether she uses Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr... It'll get reposted by anyone who cares, and soon enough, everyone'll know."

"Mikey... You're a genius."

"I know," I said, leaning down to kiss him briefly.

The main reason I kissed him though, was because out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girl from before with her phone out, waiting in anticipation to see if anything happened with us. Now she had photo proof that Frankie and I were together.

By seven o'clock, it seemed everyone knew about Frank and I. Every few minutes, one of us would get a message asking if it was true. Some of them pretty much just said 'wtf'. And that would be it.

Occasionally, even Gerard or Ray would get a message from someone.

Naturally, none of us ever responded. None of us said anything about it to anyone or anything. And nothing really happened besides the surplus of questioning messages.

Until I woke up the next morning next to Frank (we began sleeping in the same bed since Gee and Ray knew about our relationship).

When I slowly opened up my eyes, letting them adjust to the light, I noticed something outside by the window. After my eyes had finally grown used to the sunlight, I realized there was a person looking into our room. I figured they were taking a picture, a picture they would then proceed to post online for the world to see.

On instinct, I sat up slightly and flicked them off. They must not have noticed I was awake because they looked shocked and ran away quickly.

I lightly shook Frank awake. When he opened his eyes and looked up to me with a sleepy smile, I smiled back and told him of what had just happened.

He just shrugged it off and got out of bed to prepare for the day.

I did the same, getting dressed, doing my hair, and brushing my teeth. When we went down to have breakfast, Gerard was there already, but Ray was not. I figured he was still in bed. We sat down next to each other and ordered the food we wanted.

After we received our orders, I pulled out my phone and opened Twitter. I was going to confess mine and Frank's love to the world.

_Hey killjoys. To all of you who were wondering, yes, Frank and I _are_ together, and we _are_ engaged. We've been together for about five months. If anyone has a problem with it, then... Well, if you do, fuck you. _

Before I posted it, I showed it to Frank for approval. He took my phone and added-

_Oh, and also, in case you were wondering about this, we fuck like six times a week! Deuces, losahs!_

I laughed and posted it.

After dealing with letting the world know about us, Frank and I planned our wedding. It would be a regular old wedding in a regular old church. Since Frank proposed, that technically made me the bride. Which technically made Gerard the Maid of Honor. When we figured that out, Frank, Ray, and I all burst out laughing, while Gerard glared at us all.

Ray was Frank's Best Man. We didn't have any groomsmen or... bridesmaids, since we didn't really know too many people enough.

It was a small, private wedding. The only guests were our parents (who didn't necessarily approve of the relationship), and a few other friends.

After the ceremony, we had a great reception. Most of the time, only MCR songs were playing, which I thought was kind of funny.

When all of it was over, Frank and I had a good, solid relationship. None of that stupid shit in some people's marriages like cheating, fighting, and definitely not divorce. I knew what we had was good. And I knew it would never end.

I was happy.

We were happy.

And nothing could ever change that.

**FIN.**


End file.
